<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] something I want to do more by sunlightsymphony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312805">[podfic] something I want to do more</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony'>sunlightsymphony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Score: A Hockey Musical (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:53:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve is in a transition place, with a new opportunity</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claudette/Eve (Score: A Hockey Musical)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] something I want to do more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496552">something I want to do more</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read">olive2read</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This podfic was created for Voiceteam 2020, for the challenge "Never Have I Ever" - this is my first time incorporating a sound effect into a podfic. Thank you to TheLordofLaMancha for the swift beta work. And many thanks to olive2read for having blanket permission to podfic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Length:</b> 1:14
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
 <b>Streaming:<b></b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p><p>
 <iframe></iframe><br/>
<b>Download:</b> <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=1CsDbzMAARtdsvyn5_R9J_WL9qWkGZ-_J">mp3</a></p><p><b>File size:</b> 759 KB (mp3)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Intro music: excerpt from "Joyful Girl" by Ani Difranco.</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338731">[podfic] something I want to do more</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70">eafay70</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>